


La Vie En Rose

by isabeau25



Series: April 2018 Platonic VLD Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: Anniversaries are hard in space.





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Platonic VLD Week (April 2018).

Lance laid on his back on the floor of his bedroom, pictures and videos of his family floating around him, projected from the small dome device that Coran had given him. A scratchy old version of La Vie en Rose played softly in the background. He had had it on his phone because it was his Ita’s favorite song, and she had kept deleting it accidently from her phone.

Their calendar wasn’t entirely accurate, but Hunk and Pidge seemed pretty sure they were at least close. Lance didn’t look too often because it was just another reminder of everything he was missing, but he glanced at it occasionally. Since the last time he had looked, he had missed his sister’s birthday, his cousin’s wedding, his niece’s first day of 3rd grade.

He had missed the anniversary of his grandfather’s death. It had been five years since Abu died now, and they had always tried to spend the day with his Ita. There had only been one year they hadn’t made it, when his sister was too close to her due date to travel. He and his brothers and sister had still called her on the video phone. He had played guitar for her while his siblings sang. Marco got the words wrong. He always got the words wrong, and Ita had laughed.

He hoped they had made her laugh this year.

“Hey Lance?” Hunk stepped into his room without knocking, which really, was fair; Lance always forgot to knock when he was going into Hunk’s room.

He didn’t get very far though, instead stopping to look down at Lance questioningly.

“You doing alright down there?” he asked.

Lance gave him an upside-down stare, contemplating the video clip of Pidge fawning over a robot on Hunk’s chest.

“Not sure,” Lance decided, “did you need something?”

Hunk looked around the room, watching the photos drift in lazy circles through the air.

“Is that the time Veronica snorted soda out of her nose?” Hunk pointed.

“Yeah,” Lance smiled fondly, “she was so surprised, she started hiccupping.”

“And that’s when you replaced Marco’s shampoo with pink dye,” Hunk settled on the floor, laying down in the opposite direction of Lance, with his head next to Lance’s.

“It was temporary,” Lance protested with a laugh, “and he looked good in pink.”

“Weren’t you grounded, like forever?” Hunk snorted.

“I just had to do his chores for a week,” Lance shook his head, “Ita thought it was funny.”

“Hey! That’s our first day at the Garrison,” Hunk pointed to the photo of himself in delight.

“I thought you were going to cry when we weren’t assigned to the same room,” Lance laughed quietly at the memory.

“And you somehow talked them into reassigning us,” Hunk huffed, “I still don’t know how you did that.”

“I am a naturally charming and persuasive individual,” Lance smirked at him.

Hunk snorted quietly, leaning his head against Lance’s, “you’re a good friend.”

Lance let out a shaky breath and pressed back against Hunk.

“What’s really wrong?” Hunk asked softly.

“I missed the anniversary of Abu’s death,” Lance told him quietly, “we always spend it with Ita.”

“I’m sorry, buddy,” Hunk reached over to cradle the back of Lance’s head, pressing their foreheads together.

“It’s not like I didn’t know I would miss it,” Lance closed his eyes, “it’s just hard not to be there.”

“Just because you knew doesn’t make it any easier,” Hunk said, “that’s what you told me when I missed Mari’s birthday.”

Lance nodded, opening his eyes to stare up at the drifting pictures above them, “thanks, Hunk.”

“Any time,” Hunk murmured.

They stayed on the floor for a while, softly telling stories about the pictures that drifted above them and giggling, before Lance remember that Hunk had probably not come in here to keep him company while he moped.

“Did you need something?” Lance asked.

“Oh! Right!” Hunk sat up, “Shiro said he wanted to do a movie night tonight, and I said I would cook. I was wondering if you wanted to help.”

“Sure,” Lance let Hunk pull him to his feet, “cooks get to choose the movie, right?”

“Oh, definitely,” Hunk lead the way out, “as long as you’re ready to fight Pidge for it.”

* * *

Lance blinked awake, squinting at a movie that they had definitely not picked. Some kind of Altean soap opera. Allura must have gotten hold of the remote after the rest of them fell asleep. She always pretended to not like the soap operas, but her extensive knowledge of characters and plot twists said otherwise.

Lance had somehow managed to stay on the couch, but most of the team had melted into the pillow pit on the floor, including Allura, who was leaning against the couch, Pidge’s head on her lap and eyes glued to the screen.

Lance quietly pulled out his phone, taking a picture of the team. It was a little dark and blurry, but Lance thought it was perfect.


End file.
